Adamo
by Marystormshade
Summary: How great is the gravity of love, that it causes a bird to release its freedom of the skies and build its nest on the ground? One shots/short stories focused around the pairing of Merthur. Will include Lemons, Fluff, Humor, S&M (occasional). Some will be AU, some will not. Will take requests (if reasonable).
1. Stirring

Arthur stirred slightly as he heard the click of a lock.

_Merlin this early?_ Arthur thought as he turned on to his back, resting his arm on his forehead, covering his eyes.

"My lord." Merlin whispered as a new pressure on the mattress was felt opposite of Arthur.

_Oh this again..._

The mattress sunk in, causing Arthur to turn slightly on his side, green eyes meeting green as moist breath hit the other's lips. Arthur glanced down and allowed a very gentle pink to rise to his cheeks. Merlin was lacking his scarf, his shirt unbuttoned to his sternum revealing a stretch of pale skin and taut hidden muscles. Gently Arthur reached forward, wrapped a hand about Merlin's head, bringing the servant closer to him in a firm embrace.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Breathless Arthur leaned forward, trying very hard not to moan to loudly. However it proved nearly fruitless as he released a high pitched breath of release. Merlin pulled back from Arthurs lower stomach, lips dripping with a mixture of saliva and sweat, eyes glinting with lustful delight.

"Arthur?" Merlin questioned with feigned innocence.

Arthur's eyes slipped open as he gazed heatedly at Merlin, lips parted, knees weak as his back leaned against the headboard.

"Do you want something your highness?" Merlin teased raising himself up, straddling Arthur on his knees teasingly. He perked his ass so that he leaned against Arthur's tip, letting lose a strangled sigh. Arthur growled as he bucked upwards gently.

Merlin gasped as Arthur pushed his hips off the bed, meeting Merlin halfway supporting himself on shaky elbows. Merlin continued to lower himself down in a slow motion as his breathing increased drastically with each pump of descent.

Arthur threw his head against the pillow as he moved his hands to Merlin's hips, pulling him down ferociously as he slammed himself forward, the only noise in the room was the lovers mingled gasps and the slap of skin on skin.

Merlin gasped as he convulsed and shivered with ecstasy while Arthur threw his upper body forward, capturing Merlin's moan with his lips. White spilled across their chests as Merlin collapsed forward onto Arthur.

Arthur continued for a few more moments before he also fell against the mattress, hair painted to his forehead as he wrapped an arm against his lovers waist. Merlin sighed in contentment as he snuggled against his princes shoulder.

They remained like this for sometime before the first beginning's of morning crept through the curtains.


	2. Waking

A/N: Fluff? Fluff.  
Setting: Modern

Summary: He had missed this closeness, however fleeting it had been.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur hadn't been asleep for more than three hours before he woke in cold sweat. Dirty blond hair flattened against his wet forehead as Arthur whimpered in unnamable pain. He calmed however, when he realized that he was awake once more and that Mordred was not standing over him, sword drawn. And that Merlin wasn't crying over him, that Gwen wasn't alone.

His thoughts were interrupted however by a gentle rapping at the door.  
"Arthur?" Merlin's voice called worryingly from the other side of the thin wooden door which acted as a final membrane between himself and the world.  
"Don't just stand there Merlin...honestly." Arthur answered as he rubbed the tip of his thumb against his forehead.

Light poured into the darkened room as Merlin cracked the door open wide enough for his slim figure to fit through.  
Silently he made his way to Arthur's bed and sat on the mattress.

They remained this way for a moment before Arthur pulled the comforter off of himself slightly so that Merlin could squeeze in.  
"Come on then." Arthur muttered.  
Merlin obeyed easily as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling the larger man to his chest in a cradle like fashion. Arthur blushed and attempted to pull away, but Merlin merely held him, saying nothing as the unspeakable bond between Servant and Master, Lover and Lover, Friend and Friend, hummed in their ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merlin waited until Arthur was sleeping before he dared to move himself.

He simply lifted his available arm to Arthur face, where he gently fluttered he fingers past the former Prince's laugh lines, and crevices of skin. He sighed as he pulled Arthur closer to himself slowly.  
With patience and trial and error he finally removed himself from Arthur.  
He observed Arthur momentarily before he kneeled down before the blond and placed his lips onto the other's.

When Arthur was gone he had missed this. This closeness, no matter how fleeting it had been. No one else quite got the same response from the warlock. A clouded mind and a pleasantly numb feeling passing throughout his body was just the beginning effects of Arthur.

Merlin pulled away one final time before turning and shuffling out of the room, shutting the door behind him quietly.  
.


	3. Rebirth

Setting: Modern  
Theme: Reincarnation  
Summary: Arthur's rebirth was final.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Merlin leaned very gently against the back of the bench as he stretched with the wood, relieving his creaking bones.

He sighed and scratched his shaven and hairless cheek. It had most definitely been an interesting transition to return once more to the youthful state he had enjoyed so long ago, whilst under the command of his Prince and Mentor. However, this physical appearance would be required for the years to come as he would watch over Arthur from afar. His name of course, wouldn't be Arthur, that would just be ridiculously coincidental. And though Merlin would've loved Arthur to remember who he was the moment he popped from his current mother's womb, it wouldn't happen.

Merlin reached into his jeans pocket and played with the string and lint that scurried from his fingers as he wiggled them about. Soon however, a new weight was pushed onto the bench and Merlin turned to see a man he was unfamiliar with.

He could easily see the man's stress as the stranger rubbed his palms together with a furious friction and his toes tapped against the hospital's linoleum floor.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned casually as he continued to chase after the lint.

The man looked up in surprise at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Oh...My wife...the baby is almost...it's really close." He said in a anxious tone. Merlin nodded, head cocked slightly as he glanced at his watch, then back at the man.

"Boy or girl?"

"Ah, Boy. His name's going to be- well we're not sure yet. Something traditional though, something with an A..."

Merlin allowed a grin to sweep his features as he placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself forward slightly.

"You should name him Arthur."

The man looked startled by the notion and the suggestion before becoming thoughtful as he put a calloused hand to his neck and rubbed up and down.

"Hmm...that's not half bad, catchy too..."

The man's pondering however was broken by the shrill cry of a newborn being carted from the nearby hospital room.

Both Merlin and the man stood simultaneously, barely noticing each other's presence as they caught a glimpse of the infant.

Rose red lips covered in saliva and strain sung heartily with shrieks as deep blue green eyes glared at the nurses that carted him about. Small sprouts of dirt blonde hair peeked from the scalp of the child and Merlin allowed a shaky breath to leave him as he remember with great clarity his old friends features, fully.

Suddenly Merlin smirked as the finality of this entire situation struck him. Arthur's rebirth had finally arrived, and it was final. And he would be damned if he wasted a second of Arthur and his life together.

"_And his birth shall be announced by the dragons war, as each one desires their own king." _Merlin whispered under his breath.

"Sorry..." said the man distractedly as he turned toward Merlin, "What was that?"

But Merlin was already walking away.


	4. Encounter

So this is an add on chapter to 'Rebirth'...Yup...

Setting: Modern  
Theme: Arthur & Merlin encounter  
Summary: He got that itching feeling gnawing at his skull, he knew this man, but couldn't place him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_19 years after Rebirth..._

The University was large, daunting, and strangely familiar. Apparently, it had originally been a Baron's estate from the 1400's.

For a private school, it was pretty big. Complete with dorms, classrooms, leisure areas, a park, and recreational space. So, when Arthur J. Bradley stepped onto campus, he was, a little more than impressed. He didn't show it however, as he kept his gaze level, refusing to allow himself to gape at the aged structure before him.

He said his goodbyes to his father and mother, giving each a smile and a promise to call every Saturday at a strict time. However, the moment they left he let loose a happy sigh.

Gripping his luggage, he dragged himself to the check in desk, where a great deal of other freshman were chattering incessantly in excitement over their arrival to the University. Arthur sighed, and allowed his eyes to travel over the cracks in the stone and mortar. Someone told him to move forward, and so he did, finding himself face to face with a moderately attractive woman, approximately a year older than him. A shy flirtatious smile on her features as she introduced herself to him as Morgan, her black hair flitting across her shoulders.

Arthur didn't take much interest in her, other than smiling back kindly, and accepting his room key and schedule from her. He left quickly, and without a word in her direction.

Upon arrival, he thought that he would be set up in his own dorm room alone. He was proved wrong however as there was a yelp from the dorm's closet, and a loud thud.

Out of instinct, Arthur moved to the closet, finding a suitcase halfway in the process of falling, only being stopped by thin pale arms holding it up with a great deal of strain. Without much thought, Arthur put his own arms up, and pushed with the other man, setting the suitcase in the shelf it had originally rested.

"Oh, hello." Came a slight Irish slur, coated with the weight of an English accent. Arthur looked up to meet the other man's eyes and had to stop himself momentarily.

Grey blue eyes fringed with choppy black hair gazed at him from the top of a Grecian nose, leading to a gentle yet handsome stubble surrounding faded chapped lips.

But the man's general attractiveness was not what had caused Arthur to stop himself, it was the fact that the man in front of him looked impeccably familiar.

Arthur fidgeted subtly as he got an itching gnawing feeling in the far crevices of his subconscious near the back of his skull. He knew this man, but couldn't place him, couldn't remember.

"I'm Merlin Collins. I suppose we're roommates then?" He asked a small secretive smile flitting across his face.

"Ah, yes, we are. I'm Arthur, Arthur Bradley."

Suddenly Merlin chuckled. Arthur cocked his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just, our names have historical and mythical symmetry."

"Hmm. I suppose they do." Arthur agreed easily as he put a hand in his pocket.

Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment before he grinned.

"We've got the rest of the day as recreational period. Want to tour the campus together? Maybe stop at the University's cafe? I hear they've got amazing coffee."

Arthur was about to decline, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the pleading determination in Merlin's eyes, his own need to make friends, or the simple fact that Arthur just wanted a goddamn cup of coffee.

Whatever it was, Arthur smiled and agreed, following Merlin's lead as they left the barren dorm room.


	5. Coffee

Arthur walked beside Merlin at a steady pace, being sure to examine the building's about him with mild interest while attempting to subtly examine his new roommate.

The black slacks on the other man's body made a sound whenever he took a step, fingers looping lazily within his pockets. Merlin's university blazer was unbuttoned, and moved with his torso in a flippant disregard against the obtrusive wind. (Which by all accounts should've blown the poor lithe Merlin out into the street).

Arthur snuck a glance up to Merlin's eyes, and was met with two blue orbs watching him with amusement. Arthur let out a cough and changed his tactics.

"What are you studying then?"

Merlin merely cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"I'm majoring in Mythology and English Literature, though I've got a couple other classes that I'm taking for experience. You?"  
Arthur shrugged subconsciously.  
"Nothing so fancy. I'm trying to major in Architecture and Culinary arts."  
Merlin stopped at that and gaped at Arthur openly.  
"Culinary arts? Really?"  
Against his will Arthur blushed, then shrugged, continuing to walk.

Soon they entered a small establishment cooperatively owned between the university and the local Starbucks franchise.  
Each taking their seats on the bar stools, they chatted for a moment or two longer about things that neither of them cared about, before a barista approached them with a kind smile.

Merlin ordered first; "I'll have a rum and coke? Thank you."

Arthur briefly glanced over at Merlin in slight surprise. He hadn't expected the man to be an alcohol drinker, not that he was one to talk. However, he didn't quite feel a craving for spirits.

"Can I get a drip coffee? Thanks..."

The woman returned shortly with their drinks, leaving them to each other's company.

For the first few minute's it was silent, as both sipped from their cups and kept politely still.

Arthur spoke first.

"So, which bed would you like to have? Left or right?"

"Ah, well whichever is left over is fine." Merlin said compliantly. Arthur nodded in understanding as he took another drink from his cardboard cup, suddenly feeling very tired. He checked his watch and cringed. It was already 7:30. And after a four hour drive through cities and country, that was the equivalent of midnight.

Merlin watched him expectantly.

"Listen, Merlin, I'm going to head back to the room and get some shut eye, okay?" Arthur asked as he gathered himself.

Merlin nodded and gave a small wave before he turned back to his drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur woke to a strange noise. Looking about he noticed a gentle glow coming from the other bed, the bed in which Merlin was sleeping.

Still not fully awake, Arthur glanced at his watch, grateful that it was glow in the dark.

It was 1am and Merlin was muttering with a light on?

Arthur sat up and rubbed his tired eyes. At the sound of movement, Merlin's whispers stopped and the light dimmed further. Arthur saw Merlin's silhouette turn toward him, as his profile was revealed.

And in that moment, Arthur swore Merlin's eyes were gold.


End file.
